1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing control apparatus and a display device having the timing control apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a timing control apparatus and a display device having the timing control apparatus, which may reduce cost of production and decrease the size of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display device displays a recognizable image using data provided from an information processing device. A flat panel display (FPD) device has various characteristics such as smaller thickness, lighter weight, lower power consumption, and higher resolution than other types of display devices, and thus the FPD device has been widely used in various fields.
The FPD device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a plasma display panel (PDP), for example.
LCDs have various characteristics such as small thickness, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption. Thus, LCDs are widely employed in electronic devices such as monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, televisions, etc. The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light transmissivity of the liquid crystal, a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel, and a driving part being electrically connected to the LCD panel to control the LCD panel.
The driving part includes a timing control part, a data driving part, and a gate driving part. The timing control part outputs a data control signal and a gate control signal based on a control signal provided from the exterior. The data driving part outputs a data signal to the LCD panel in response to a data control signal. The gate driving part outputs a gate signal to the LCD panel in response to a gate control signal.
The driving part may further include a memory part that generates an initial driving signal. For example, the memory part may be an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) that stores a driving signal such as extended display identification data (EDID).
A driving frequency that is higher than a common frequency may be used to display high-resolution images. For example, the display devices may operate using a frequency of 120 Hz or 240 Hz that is a multiplied from 60 Hz by a frame divider.
When the display device operates using the common frequency of 60 Hz, the display device may include a timing controller and an EEPROM. When the display device operates using the frequency of 120 Hz, the display device may include two timing controllers and two EEPROMs. Also, when the display device operates using the common frequency of 240 Hz, the display device may include four timing controllers and four EEPROMs.
Therefore, the display device using a high frequency may increase production cost and complicate circuit design due to an increased number of component parts. Also, the size of a printed circuit board (PCB) in the display device may be increased. When the display device uses a plurality of timing controllers, a malfunction may be caused by a timing deviation between timing controllers.